Solo un Beso
by BitchAlive
Summary: Mikasa esta asustada el día libre, mucho alcohol, mucha locura, pero Jean viene a salvarla. Luego de gritos de felicidad, empieza lo extraño. OneShot de dos partes.
1. Chapter 1

—Hey, ¡Mikasa! ¿Vienes? — Marco había gritado su nombre, la joven azabache había negado con vergüenza a la propuesta. Una salida, con su grupo. Eren, Armin, Jean, Christa e Ymir, además de Marco.

Realmente no estaba segura, pero, ¿Y si le pasaba algo a sus mejores amigos? No quería perderlos por alguna tontería con el alcohol.

Marco ya se estaba yendo con el grupo, ella corrió y tomó su antebrazo con cuidado para pararlo.

—Iré.—

Mencionó, ahora mas segura y sintió al momento un peso sobre sus hombros. Eren. Y el pequeño rubio, Armin, se le había abrazado a su cintura.

—Gracias a Dios que viniste, Mikasa, ¡Marco cuando esta borracho dice cosas muy raras! — Se alarmó el menor, haciendo muecas de asco. Marco bajó la vista y rio, pero se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Claro que no!— Había intentado defenderse, pero Eren, entre dientes, lo señaló.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano sobre Mikasa o te cortaré a la mitad, ¿Oíste?! — Eso.. La hizo sentir segura. Igual, iban a estar bien. Era su segunda salida en ese campamento, estarían bien. Sin duda alguna.

[...]

Okey, esta totalmente arrepentida.

El ruido de las risas, el alcohol, las charlas extrañas, los bailes que los ebrios amigos habían hecho, especialmente de sus dos mejores amigos... Era... Incontrolable. Hasta Reiner, Sasha, Annie, ¡Bert también estaba ahí! Y si no se equivocaba, había visto a la legión del Cabo Rivaille.

Quería escapar de allí, tomar aire fresco, inhalar algo que no sea humo de cigarrillos.

Comenzó por pasar entre la gente, hasta llegar a la puerta. Un soldado la había cerrado frente a sus ojos. Dio un paso atrás y se enserio.

—Déjame salir, por favor. — Este negó a su petición y la tomó de la cintura, acercándolo a él hasta que sus cuerpos se pegaron. Sin saber que hacer, lo empujó con fuerzas, hasta finalmente salir, aunque ahora se veía mas enfadada que antes.

Suspiró, hasta apoyarse en una esquina del pequeño balcón antes de que bajaran las escaleras y pasó una mano por su cabello.

De repente, la bella noche, el paisaje, las luces que veían, se convirtió en oscuridad.  
Unas tibias manos le habían cubierto los ojos.

—Te voy a rapt-...— Un golpe seco de su codo fue a parar al bajo estómago del hombre y este dio dos pasos atrás. Oh. Jean. Se acercó, estirando su mano para que la tomara. —Lo siento. — Mencionó ella, con suavidad, ayudando a levantarlo.

—No importa, Mikasa, he visto como le haz golpeado a ese tipo. Estuvo asombroso.—

—¿Realmente crees que fue bueno? — Ella se giró a verlo, volviendo a ver al chico, no parecía como los demás, no se veía ebrio. Él asintió. —¿Porque no estas con los demás, bebiendo?—

—Eso te iba a preguntar a ti. No estoy bien del estómago así que hoy lo he dejado.— Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello, apoyándose alado del barandal en que ella también se posicionaba.

—No me gusta el alcohol.— Ella hizo una mueca, llevando su vista al otro lado, sin querer verlo. Para ella, era patético ese mal gusto... Tonto.

—Que una mujer no beba es genial. Las hace más dedicadas, hermosas, y su belleza no se pierde tan rápido. Déjaselo a los hombres.— Se señaló a si mismo, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Eso si le había hecho gracia a la mujer, pero solo sonrió de medio lado.

—Pero soy un soldado, Jean, nunca conoceré el significado de esas palabras. — Y allí, volvió su vista a él. Aunque había captado la indirecta de las mujeres que no beben.

Jean iba a responder, pero los aullidos de la gente de allá adentro, no dejaban terminarle una oración ahora. Pero estaba bien. Se había salvado de decirle cosas que quizás se arrepienta.

 _"QUIEEEROOO DECIRTE AL OÍDO, TANTAS COSAS PRECIOSAS, QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO POR TIIIII, QUE TE QUIERO, QUE TE ADORO, ERES LA MUJER QUE HE DESEADO, Y ME HACES MUY FELIIIIIIZ."  
_  
... Ese... ¿Era Eren?  
Se atrevió a ver por la ventana, abriendo los ojos de más, sorprendida.  
Estaba bailando sobre una mesa, ahora con Sasha, a todo lo que da.

 _"NUNCA MEEE FALTEESS, QUE SIN TU AMOR, YO NO SOY NADIEEEEEEEEEEEE."_

¿Y su pequeño Armin...? ¡Estaba en una esquina, con un encendedor en la mano! Llorando y moviendo su brazo por la canción desafinada.  
Esto estaba fuera de control, iba a entrar.

Otra vez, una mano sosteniendo su muñeca, pero ya sabía quien era. Jean le miraba fijamente, negando.

—Déjalos, no te preocupes por ellos. Están divirtiéndose. ¿Y si hablamos en un lugar con menos ruido?

Lo pensó demasiado. Hasta que aceptó acompañar a Jean a dondequiera que la haya llevado. Y no era ni nada más, ni nada menos, que la misma cabaña que él dormía.  
Insegura de entrar, pasó al cuarto donde todas las camas residían y lo acompañó hasta una cama, donde se sentó en la esquina.

—Aquí podremos hablar con calma, ¿No lo crees? — Jean le intentó animar, con media sonrisa.  
Pero era verdad, no había nada de ruido.

Pero lo quebrantó un ronquido.

Connie. El chico rapado.

Mikasa miró a Jean.  
Jean miró a Mikasa.  
Ambos rieron. Pero Jean se sorprendió. ¿La había oído reír? Que bello.

—Me gusta cuando ríes o te ves feliz, ¿Como es que no lo haces más seguido?

Mikasa volvió a enseriarse y miró al costado, incomoda, hasta aclaró su garganta.

—Estoy ocupada en otras cosas, Jean. No puedo tomarme todo a chiste. — Mencionó suavemente, bajando la vista ahora, jugando con su falda.

Si había algo que le molestaba a Jean, era que no le miraran cuando hablaban.  
La tomó del mentón y la cintura, haciendo que caiga sobre la cama, completamente y se sentó, a su lado. Al menos, eso captaría su atención.

—¿De que hablas, Mikasa? Solo estas jugando a ser niñera de Armin y Eren. —

Ella, aun shockeada, fue sentándose, ahora comprendiendo el mensaje de advertencia, con la mirada en él.

Iba a comentar, pero Jean siguió.

—Tú también necesitas relajarte, divertirte. — Sus manos pasaron a sus mejillas, quitando varios mechones desordenados y volvió a pasar su mano por sus mejillas. — Olvídate de ellos. Al menos, concéntrate en algo más. —

¿Desde cuando estaba tan cerca, mirándola a unos centímetros de ella? Nerviosa, se echó un poco hacía atrás. Ahora Armin y Eren no le preocupaban. Le preocupaba la cercanía de Jean y lo que podría hacer.

—Cállate y escóndete.— Susurro cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca de ella y la metió bajó la sábana y levemente se echó sobre ella.

Se removió con fuerzas, pero él se había echado sobre ella. La puerta se había abierto, un Reiner ebrio iba balanceándose sobre sus pies. Tarareando una canción.

 _—Fuiste mi vida... Fuiste mi amor... Todo eso fuiste, pero perdiste.._.— Iba cantando, mientras sus pasos se escuchaban por el suelo y pasaban... Cerca de ellos, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte golpe.  
Había caído a la cama de alado.

—Espera un poco.— Jean había susurrado, mientras se removía y se colocaba de costado, para que ambos pudiesen estar en esa cama individual, ella aun tapada. —Reiner es muy loco en tiempo de ebriedad, levantarnos no es una opción. Le molesta el ruido de la madera.— Y para denostarlo, puso una mano en el suelo y apretó la madera que había allí, la que cubría el piso.

El crujido que hizo, también hizo que Reiner gruñera de una muy monstruosa manera. No era opción salir.

Pero ella estaba cayendo de la cama, Jean era ... Ancho. Y eso la hacía resbalarse, así que tuvo que acercarse a él, apoyándose levemente en su pecho, tocando parte de la camisa para sostenerse.

—Lo siento, estoy cayéndome. — Susurró la pelinegra, con vergüenza. Pero Jean había avanzado y la había rodeado con su brazo, por debajo de ella hasta rodear su cintura. Río, y Mikasa sin entender, lo miró bastante confundida. —¿Pasa algo?—

Susurró, aun sin querer hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a uno de los dos monstruos durmientes. Jean negó, pero de nuevo, volvió a peinarla, como si fuera su muñeca personal.

—Solo es que... Me pareces una belleza. Y no te merezco en mis brazos. Me siento en paraíso, ¿Sabes? Quiero disfrutar esto. —

¿Realmente eso pensaba de ella? Aun sin creerlo, Mikasa quedo nuevamente en shock.  
Pues, podría estar un rato mas con Jean, parecía muy débil en esa situación. Y lo reconfortaría un momento. Quizás... Bastante tiempo.

—¿Y por qué yo? Mejor es Christa, ella es un amor.

—Tu piensas como yo, Mikasa. Solo vives para defender una cosa y que siempre permanezca viva. Y esa cosa, para mi, eres únicamente tú. Aunque tengas a Eren y Armin.— Susurró por última vez.

Mikasa no contestó, únicamente se ocultó en su cuello y cerró sus ojos, quiere borrar ese recuerdo de su cabeza, antes de que se arrepintiese de algo erróneo.

—No quiero hacer cosas de que después me arrepienta, Jean. Callate por favor. — Mordió su labio con cuidado, apretando sus ojos con fuerzas. Mejor dejarlo ir. —Enserio. Me estas confundiendo fuertemente. —

Jean se negó a sus comentarios y se reacomodó, tomando su mentón de nuevo, la miró un momento y acercó sus labios a los de ella, dando un suave beso que Mikasa cortó al instante, solo por no saber hacerlo. Se escondió, avergonzada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Caía en la tentación.  
La risa socarrona de Jean se volvió a oír.

—Mírala, vergonzosa la chica. — Un golpe en el pecho se hizo oír, de parte de la mujer y se mantuvieron así, quietos un buen rato.  
Hasta que volvió a hacerlo, pero ella lo comenzó al beso, curiosa, y esta vez, se quedaron un buen rato unidos. Los chasquidos de los besos se oían y las manos de ambos se movían, acariciándose en diversos lugares. Pero Mikasa volvía a separarse y ocultarse en el cuello ajeno, entre quejas.

—¿Sabes? Me haces cosquillas. Pero me gusta ese lugar.— Susurró en su oído, ella, abrió sus ojos de más y se intento remover de allí, al ser un lugar levemente cerrado, se quedaba sin aire. Pero no era su culpa.

Jean la retuvo allí y acarició de nuevo su espalda, para calmarla. Mikasa, en cambio, se animó a dejar un beso en el cuello ajeno, en cual el contrario estiró un poco para que siguiese, entre suspiros pesados. No paró allí, siguió subiendo, volviendo a sus labios, robando par de besos más.

Se podría decir que hasta el amanecer estuvieron así. Lo único extraño que hubo, fue que Jean tuviese que sacar la camisa por incomodidad, ya que dormía sin camisa.  
A la hora del amanecer, la acompañó hasta su cabaña y se despidió de ella, pero con un beso en la mejilla, que rápidamente pasó a su oído para mencionarle algo.

—Mañana a las cuatro, en los bosques de la derecha. Tú sabes donde. Allí te veré. ¿Esta bien? Nadie tiene que saberlo, por ahora. Eren se enojará bastante conmigo.—

Mikasa tontamente asintió. Aun estaba extraña con los besos que sus labios habían recibido. ¡Aun los recordaba!

Entró a la cabaña lentamente y trató de no hacer ruido.  
Pero al cerrar la puerta, al menos, seis chicas estaban mirándola atentamente con sus pijamas y abrazando sus almohadas.

—¿Cómo fue? —  
—¿Te pasaste de la raya con él?—  
—¿Como te trató?—  
—¿Podrían callarse que tengo resaca?—  
—¿Cuando se separaron de los demás?—  
—¿Tiene dientes de caballo?—  
—¿Tienen comida?—

Christa estaba a la delantera con las preguntas, además de una Sasha totalmente emocionada, la chica "Pocahontas", Ymir estaba en la esquina oyendo atenta. Annie... Dormida, quejándose del alboroto y muchas chicas más.

La cosa era...¿Como se habían enterado? ¡Supuestamente nadie debería saberlo! Estaba entrando en pánico.

—Yo... Yo no sé que vieron pero es mentira que dicen. — Trató de defenderse, hasta fue a su cama y se cambió de ropas, pero ellas seguían a sus espaldas.

—¡Te vimos con Jean! Estaban afuera, ¿No es así? ¿De que te habló? — Christa habló de nuevo, con emoción. —Además anoche te vimos como te miraba y te siguió afuera, de ahí no volvieron a aparecer.—

Era... Muy MUY inteligente, y ya la tenía encerrada.

—Yo... Salí afuera por aire y... Jean vino a hablar conmigo, pero tuvimos que irnos por el ruido que hacían, paseamos y hablamos de cosas comunes, solo eso.—

Intentó defenderse a toda costa, tratando de que sea... Normal lo qué pasó. Después de todo, tenía que guardar el secreto. Al menos ellas lo creyeron, más desanimadas.

Durmieron todas un rato más, hasta que se dieron las dos, Mikasa se levantó, perezosa y se estiró, volvió a tomar sus ropas y huyó del cuarto.  
Paseó por el lugar, hasta pasó por la cabaña de los chicos para ver a Eren, Armin y extrañamente a Jean. Le tocaron la espalda, ahogó un grito, pero se exaltó y se giró rápidamente para tomar del cuello al intruso. Era Connie.

Suspiró y lo soltó, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que el contrario hablara.

—¿Sabes que se escuchó todo lo de Jean y tú? Reiner lo vio, yo no, por suerte. —  
Susurró, para que los demás no se enterasen.  
Mikasa apretaba sus puños, con su indiferente vista, poco interesada. Pero temía.

—¿Qué escuchaste? ¿Y que vio él? — Mencionó ella, hasta curiosa de la situación y lo que decía.

—Vaya, nunca vi que te hayas hecho la tonta. Te enrollaste con Jean en la cama de Eren.— Y sonrió, ladino.

Mierda, lo sabían.

—Descuida, Mikasa. Reiner y yo no diremos nada. Pero solo te diré que nosotros ya lo sabíamos. — Y allí se metió a la cabaña, chiflando y ya sus compañeros estaban a los gritos. Almohadazos y golpes secos.

Como quisiera ser hombre y que... No pasaran esas cosas raras.

Pero al instante salió Jean, sorprendido, la tomó de los brazos y la sacó de allí, a la vista de los demás.

—El instructor te va a retar. ¿Que hacías por aquí? — Susurró, sin creerlo aun, además estaba algo dormido. Pero recordó la hora antes de que salga. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Estaba paseando y fui a ver a Eren y Armin. Quería ver que tan muertos estan todos. — Y pasó su mano por su nuca, nuevamente, avergonzada.

Jean sonrió y suspiró después, negando.

—Anoche a Eren lo trajeron entre seis. Esta tan pesado. No se como lo levantas sin que te quiebres la espalda. ¿Sabes? Vamos ahora.— Le tomó de la mano, con suavidad. Ella se estremeció, pero le siguió el paso.

Allí hablaron de mil cosas, pero al llegar al bosque, todo había cambiado. El deseo nuevamente se hizo presente, ambos cuerpos pegados y los labios traviesos se movían. Las manos de ella se colocaban en su cuello, las manos de él paseaban su figura.  
Hasta que cayeron al suelo, entre risas. Ella sobre él.

Estaba por levantarse y él la mantuvo allí, volviendo a pegar sus cuerpos. ¿Realmente estaba bien esto? Hasta sentía su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo, algo más... Pasado.

No se animó a seguir y esta vez se separó, se disculpó y suspiró.

—¿Sabes que esto no podemos seguir haciéndolo, no?— Allí ella se giró, confundida. ¿No? — Mikasa, por mas que me gustaría esto... No puedo, no puedes, no podemos. Yo soy muy inseguro y seguro la cagaré. No quiero olvidar esto, pero... Mejor sigamos en amistad, ¿Esta bien? —

—Estoy demasiado de acuerdo. —

Acarició su rostro, ella simplemente asintió y de nuevo, volvieron juntos.  
Al separar caminos, él volvió a besar su mejilla, algo frío y desapareció.

No vio más a Jean por dos semanas. Y si lo veía, se evitaban a toda costa. No había nada de que hablar. Además, todo estaba demasiado extraño. Si ella lo miraba, él inmediatamente desaparecía.  
Y si Connie paseaba con Reiner por su lado, reían y negaban. O solo ... La miraban extraño. Y eso era extraño para ella. Debía saber que pasaba.

Una tarde, tomó a Jean del brazo y lo giró, bastante segura de aquello.

—¿Qué te sucede, mujer? — Gruñó, haciendo los mismos gestos que... Siempre.

Se quedó mirándolo, con duda, hasta que lo soltó.

—Nada, creí que solo me evitabas. Pero olvídalo. — Suspiro, girándose. ¿Y ese vuelco en su corazón? Dolía.

—Al final, creo que eres mas insegura que yo.— Rio. — Estaba ocupado, como todos. — Y allí se fue.

Eren había llegado al instante, gruñéndole a su.. ¿Enemigo? Y se acercó a ella, tomando sus hombros. Mikasa estaba dura, no se movía, como si...no tuviera vida.

—¿Mikasa? ¿MIKASA? MIII KAAAAA — Y allí lo calló, tapándole la boca. Suspiró y Eren, aun confundido la veía.  
Ella sacó su mano de la boca y Eren bufó.—Estas rara. Como si te hubieras... Desaparecido. ¿Estas bien?—

Pero... Era un secreto.  
Eren debería saberlo... Es su hermano, casi, después de todo.  
Decidió contarlo, sin tantos detalles, en ese momento y solo se ocultó en la bufanda regalada.

—Será mejor que lo olvides. — La abrazó, para darle su apoyo, suspirando fuertemente. —Se que es raro. Y que no es fácil hacerlo. Pero te daré un golpe si te enamoras. — Le sonrió.

Mikasa asintió, con algo mas de confianza y besó la mejilla de su mejor amigo y lo abrazó. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

Y… en todo ese grupo de chicas que ya habían averiguado todo. Eran acosadoras, hasta la habían espiado. Pero no dirían nada.

De igual modo, Reiner ya le había contado a parte de los chicos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué harás con Mikasa, Jean?

Él solo río, mirando de reojo a Connie, que sonreía un poco.

—¿Debería hacer algo, Connie? Ahora dame ese dinero.

Connie bufó y le entregó al rubio unos dólares, gruñendo. Y mientras tanto, en la ventana, Armin observaba todo atentamente.

Debía avisarle…

Continuará….

PRIMERA PARTE YESSSSS.

AMENLO.

PORQUE ES UN ONE SHOT CON DOS PARTES.


	2. El Final

Armin no sabía que hacer. El secreto le carcomía. ¿Sería bueno hablarlo con Eren? ¿Y si él era parte del plan? No estaba seguro, pero tampoco quería golpear a alguien.

Se Alejó de la escena, pero del otro lado estaba una persona de casi su misma estatura, con una mirada fija en él, seca. Iba a gritar, pero le tapó la boca y se alejó con él.  
Y no, señores, no era Christine(Historia), era Annie.

Ya más lejos, detrás de la cabaña de las chicas, lo soltó.

— ¿Qué estabas husmeando? — Su tono poco amable, con sus brazos cruzados. Pero parecía algo más relajada en sus facciones.

El rubio iba a abrir la boca, pero no podía. No le salía.  
Suspiró, pesadamente y caminó, un poco, para pensar y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Es por Jean y Mikasa? Lo sabe medio campamento. — Volvió a hablar, Armin se tensó y se dio la vuelta, mirandole fijamente. Era eso, pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿Cómo se lo decía? —¿Te golpearon? — Y ahí negó. Pero seguía mudo.

Era un caso perdido, Armin no iba a hablar.

[...]

—Mikasa, pásame la sal. —

—Mikasa, la sal. —

—¡MIKASA!—

—¿Eh? — Giró su cabeza a Eren, mientras estiraba su brazo y le pasaba el tarro con la sal, volviendo a remover su puré de papas. Armin la analizaba, fijamente. Cada uno estaba a su lado. Sasha estaba adelante, Annie a un lado y Christine al frente con Ymir y Jean, de a poco la mesa se llenaba más, más de gente en que simplemente no le gustaba que esté ahí. A Armin o a Mikasa.

—Pe...PERO QUE MIERDA. — Otra vez, Eren lo había vuelto a hacer, levantó la vista. La sal se le había salido la tapa y había caído todo en la comida.

Actuó intasteamente, le cambió el platillo a Eren, pero la risa de Jean le hizo incomodar.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser su madre todo el tiempo? Él no necesita tus cuidados. — Se mofó, mientras mordisqueaba el pedazo de chuleta seca. Apretó los puños y se levantó, haciendo un poco de ruido, con la cabeza medio baja.

Mikasa había salido del bufet. La risa del chico se había vuelto a escuchar, seguida de dos que querían evitarlo.

Eren y Armin solo se miraron y salieron tras ella, casi a las corridas.

Mikasa se había esfumado. Ella no estaba. Se había escondido para que nadie le viese.

Era complicado.

Eren le busco por medio campamento en su día libre. Y Armin por el otro.  
No podían pedir ayuda, no podían decir nada hoy, ambos sabían.

Se encontraron en sus caminos.

—¿La encontraste? — Cuestionó Armin, con una respiración agitada. Eren negó y se sentó en el suelo, cansado, cerrando sus ojos, mientras acariciaba sus sienes.

—Mikasa está enamorada, Armin. —Le miró, con expresión seria. Es que era la verdad.

—Yo...Yo...Ugh... Escuché y vi a Jean con Connie. Fue una apuesta. —

Los truenos se escucharon. La lluvia ya venía. No faltaba nada. Eren se había levantado, sin decir nada, caminaba a las cabañas. A las de los chicos.

—¿Eren...? ¡Eren! ¡Detente! —Gritaba, mientras intentaba pararlo, pero no podía. El castaño iba como su amiga, sin expresión, con los puños cerrados. ¡Había cometido un error tremendo! Estaba por matarlo, lo tenía asegurado.

Al momento en que abrió la puerta del cuarto, la lluvia cayó, con otro rayo cayendo. Armin le tiraba del brazo, pero le empujó.

Dentro estaban todos, hablando o leyendo. Jean estaba solo.

Tomó a Jean del cuello de la camisa y le golpeó con los nudillos en la mandíbula. Le dolió, pero, no era nadie, nadie para hacerle eso a Mikasa.

—¡¿Qué mierda te sucede, Jaeger?! — Gritó, devolviendo el golpe. Para él no tenía sentido.

La sala estaba en silencio, todos miraban. Armin temblaba. Ya se notaba que Eren estaba al tanto del tema.

—Será nuestra madre...Nuestra cuidadora, no nos dejará respirar... Tendrá hermoso cabello o no le gustará beber. Es fuerte, pero la derrumbaste. Todo por...Una puta apuesta. — Gruñó, enfocando su vista en él y apretó más sus puños. Realmente quiere romperle la cara.

Jean quedó tieso, no se movió. Miró para los lados y hubo de todas caras. Gente involucrada que se escondía o cara sorprendidas.

Antes de que volviera otro golpe, Marco sostenía a Jean y Berth a Eren.

—¡Te voy a romper cada hueso! ¿Me oíste? ¡NADIE, PERO NADIE, HIERE A NUESTRA MIKASA!

La puerta se abrió una vez más, las chicas estaban allí, entre ellas, en sí, todas empapadas, Mikasa. Parecía una telenovela, cada vez se ponía más tenso todo. Nadie sabía donde meterse.

—A ver, muchachos. Esto se soluciona de un modo...— Habló Ymir, entrando a la cabaña, con una bolsa. Y ahí sacó el contenido. Vino. -Aprovechemos nuestra noche libre y vamos a beber.

Nadie pregunte como, pero se terminó haciendo la fiesta en la noche, cuando estaba mas fresco, había tres sectores.

La gente ebria y que se divertía, Jean golpeado con sus dos amigos y el trío de Eren.

Mikasa no reaccionaba, estaba mirando el suelo o a Eren, cada tanto. ¿Él? Miraba a Jean, que estaba del otro lado de la sala. Lograban a veces que todos se tensaran.

—¿En serio era... una apuesta? —Cuestionó, a Armin.

El pequeño no sabía donde meterse. Él le asintió, no podía decirle una mentira a la azabache.  
Volvió a ver al frente y no le respondió, solo soltó un suspiro.

Terminó haciendo lo mismo que a la tarde, se levantó y salió, pero esta vez, le siguieron. No pensaban dejarle sola.

Pero no fue tan lejos, se quedó en los escalones, sentada. No encajaba ahí dentro.

—Mikasa. No dejaremos que este patan vuelva a decirte algo. —Gruñó Eren, sentandose a su lado. Realmente, llevaba mucho enojo.

—¡Sí..! Hasta yo me encargaré de golpearlo.

Armin levantó su puño, con media sonrisa. Mikasa solo sonrió suavemente y se tapó el rostro con el cabello cuando bajó la cabeza una vez más y se escuchó, a los segundos, un sollozo.

Eren miró a Armin.  
Armin miró a Eren.  
Sasha a el vino Termidor.  
Todo fue confuso.

—¿Mi...kasa?...

Volvió a levantar la vista y abrazó a sus hermanos de alma, escondiendose en el pecho de Eren. Estaba llorando.

—Yo...Quería demostrarles que puedo divertirme también...Qué puedo alejarme de ustedes, pero no puedo. Los quiero... — Murmuró, entre el llanto.

No dudaron en abrazarla con fuerzas. La amistad había triunfado.

— _Sólo fue un beso..._ —Murmuró Eren y ella asintió. Tenía razón. —Pero te dañó. Y necesitamos venganza, a nuestro modo.—

Y eso, le hizo limpiar sus lágrimas. Eren sonrió. Ya sabía que pasaría.  
Y tomaría mucho tiempo esto.

[...]

Una semana después, ya estaba listo. Todos estaban en sus posiciones.  
Eren entró después del entrenamiento con los chicos a la cabaña y fue corriendo el baño. Sabía que competir siempre con Jean era algo normal, el primero que se bañase, también.

—¡Jaeger! Sal, yo me bañaré primero.

—¡Obligame!

Se comenzaron a empujar, hasta que el mas alto terminó entrando, con una sonrisa socarrona. Cerró la puerta con traba y entró a la ducha, desponjandose de la ropa y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la ducha fría. No había nada mejor qué... esperen. ¿Fría?

Abrió sus ojos y miró sus manos. Ahí, gritó masculinamente. No era agua. Era leche. Tomó una toalla a mano y se tapó la parte de la cintura, corriendo la cortina.  
Al querer salir, intentando sacar la traba, no pudo. Estaba atorada...¡Pegada!

—¿JAEGER? ¿FUISTE TÚ, VERDAD?

Gritó, pateando la puerta. Pero lo peor fue que escuchó risas.  
¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Había un agujero en la pared, pequeño.  
Intentó ver por allí, para ver quien se reía. Pero le habían tirado harina en el ojo.  
Ese era el colmo. Gruñó, volviendo a la puerta, pateando esta con fuerzas hasta que cayó. Sí...Cayó, se desplomó.

No había nadie. Suspiró. Quizás se habían ido a cambiar al baño comunitario.  
Se limpió bien la cara, la leche ya casi salía. Se colocó su remera y pantalón y salió, mirando a los lados.

Se rascó en el cuello, curioso. No había nadie. Después se rascó la espalda y los muslos. Carajo, picaba demasiado.

...Reconocía esa picazón. Hasta el polvo. Le habían puesto polvo pica-pica. Eso ya era personal.

Se giró, para ir a buscar otra prenda, pero cayó al piso por la presión de agua de una gran manguera.

—¿Qué pasa, Jean? ¿Estás sucio?— Rio Eren, mientras le tiraba un poco más de agua con la manguera.

Jean gruñó y se levantó, para ir a correrle y golpearlo, pero se resbaló por el barro y cayó, una vez más, en barro.

—Jaeger voy a matarte tanto que-

Una patada. Una patada en su estómago. Se abrazó, dándose la vuelta. Creía que podía ser Marco, pero, sin duda alguna era Mikasa.  
Sonrió, forzadamente.

—No me digas que enserio te resentiste por una pequeña apuesta.

Rio, pero Mikasa se agachó y le sonrió, llevando sus nudillos a un golpe seco en la cara.

—Jean, solo fue un beso, superalo. Yo también puedo hacer apuestas.

Y se levantó, limpiando sus manos y se acercó a Eren, abrazando a este. Ambos tenían esa mirada, llena de odio hacia él.  
La gente volvió al momento, yendo a Mikasa y Eren.

¿La apuesta? La había organizado Armin.

—¿Saben cuanto dinero ganamos, chicos? Lo suficiente para compararnos cervezas por todo el mes.

Mencionó, entusiasta, mientras iban caminando, los tres juntos, abrazados.  
Quizás esta vez...Mikasa beba.

/

 _ **Weeee. . TERMINÉ, CHICOS. TERMINÉ.**_  
 _ **Nada. Quería agradecer por los comentarios que me dieron. Son super lindos. Los amo.**_

 _ **Ahora les voy a proponer lo siguiente.**_  
 _ **Si tiene muchas estrellitas, (Mínimo 30)**_  
 _ **O 30+votaciones y voy a hacer como un tipo final del final, en que todos esten borrachos.**_  
 _ **Se los dejo a su disposición.(?)**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos en otro escrito!_**


End file.
